


Covid: Grey's Anatomy

by greys123



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greys123/pseuds/greys123
Summary: Based off of Season 17 greys.
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Meredith Grey/Cormac Hayes, Winston Ndugu/Maggie Pierce
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Note:  
> Heyy. I might delete this fic sooner or later because I don't know if I might run out of ideas, or what not. Plus, I don't really know what this is. I usually write Merhayes fics/one shots, so I'm using a like different perspective of this fic. I don't know how long it'll be, but I do know that they'll of course, be some incorporations of merhayes, Amelink, and hopefully more, as I get deeper into this fic.

It was about April of 2020. Amelia Shepherd had just given birth to a baby boy named Scout Derek Shepherd Lincoln, with her boyfriend, Atticus Lincoln. She had stayed in the hospital recovering from the birth of Scout, before going on home. They didn't have a house together, so she stayed at Meredith's, where they took care of her kids as well as their own. It was a pretty hectic household, especially since they never had time for themselves.

With 4 kids in one house, it wasn't very easy for them to be alone. They would clean a lot, and would be exhausted by the end of the day. Neither of them have had sex in a while, so that drove them kind of crazy. She didn't care if she had just given birth, because her sex drive was that big. She and Link had just made Zola, Bailey, and Ellis some breakfast, and had given Scout his bottle. They had walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room.

"So, we're finished with that." Amelia stated, her voice running a bit higher at the end.

"Yes, we are." Link remarked. It sounded like he was getting on to what Amelia was saying, but didn't quite know.

"Do you want to celebrate?" She asked, her voice tone was as though she was pleading for something.

He was finally well aware of what Amelia wanted to celebrate with, so they both started giggling, while running up the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as the went in, they immediately shut the door, and started kissing. It was passionate at first, but started getting more aggressive. It felt good, considering it had felt like forever since they last were alone.

"I love you" Link quickly said, taking no time to breathe whatsoever while kissing Amelia, and taking off his shirt as quickly as possible.

"shhhh, I love you too" She replied back, trying to get him to stop talking so they can continue.

Of course with the lack of sex throughout the kids, and the pandemic, they never had enough time for themselves, so they spent as much time together; well as much as they could've enjoyed.

...................

"Why does it feel like we haven't had sex in like, years?" Amelia asked. She honestly was so amazed, well considering it's been so long since she's had sex.

"It does feel that way. Maybe because we're parents now, and we have responsibilities, and that limits the time we spend together, alone." Link said.

She nodded in response, not really knowing what to say. They knew the responsibilities as a parent, because he's going through them now, but he didn't think it would limit so much time with him and Amelia.

............

"She has covid?!" Amelia asked Teddy through the phone, in complete shock.

"Yes. She collapsed a couple days ago, and Hayes found her. He was the one who called for help. He was pretty distraught when she was brought in by the gurney and then I was paged. Me and some others noticed that she had some covid symptoms, so we did a covid test on her, and found out that she tested positive. Do the kids know?" Teddy asked. She knew how hard this was going to be for Amelia, Maggie, and the kids. Even though Maggie already knew, it was still going to be a painful process for her.

"No uh, I haven't. I'll tell Link, and then I'll go from there. Thanks Teddy" She hung up the phone, in complete shock, not knowing what to say. She was pacing around her room, and Link walked in, completely confused.

"What's wrong? Are you okay" Link exclaimed. He didn't really know what was wrong, but he noticed Amelia was about to cry.

"It's Meredith. She has covid. She collapsed a couple days ago, and now, I don't know what to do." She was on the verge of tears. She though about the kids, and what would happen to them if they became orphans.

"It's Meredith. I'm sure that she'll get passed it. She has so much people by her side." Link tried to be positive about the situation, as always, but in reality, this disease was unpredictable, and changed every second. He actually didn't know for sure if she was going to live or die.

"You're probably right, or you're wrong. But either way I still have to tell the kids. How am I supposed to tell them that their mom is sick?" She didn't know how to process the situation. Going through her death like that with her kids. .

"I'll tell them with you. It's going to be alright. She's going to be fine" He gave her a tap on her shoulder before walking out the bedroom followed by Amelia, going to tell the kids about Meredith. The truth? Amelia and Link didn't know how to disclose the fact that Meredith has covid, and was in the hospital.

"Hey guys, there's something we need to tell you." Link started off. He didn't know how the kids were going to react to the news, but it sure as hell wasn't going to be good. They had just finished eating, and were all in the living room next to each other.

"What is it?" Ellis asked, wondering what could happen. Zola, Bailey, and even Scout babbling next to them listening.

"It's your mom. She's in the hospital right now because she's sick. So you guys aren't going to see her for a while"

The kids didn't know what to say. They kept asking questions, wondering how, and why she got sick. They wondered if she was going to beat the virus, or was she going to survive it. Especially Ellis. She never got to met Derek and she knew that, so the thought of losing her mother, hurt. Amelia and Link however, were going to do everything possible to make sure that they'll be alright through this whole thing.


	2. Reality

Meredith Grey was Cormac Hayes's closest friend. The first time they met, they budded head with each other at first, but soon became a significant part of one another. So while he was walking to his car, and saw a collapsed Meredith, he didn't know what to do.

"No, No" He was in panic, and tried to hide it, but barely succeeded. He dropped his belongs on the floor unknowingly, trying to figure out what to do in that split second.

"Grey! Grey" The distraught pain in his voice was caught up in the wind of the sky and air. He saw that she was unconscious/not moving on the ground, and quickly ran to her.

"Grey, can you hear me? Somebody help me!" At this point, he was shouting, from the top of his lungs, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was that someone was going to help an uncanny Meredith in the ground. People started running towards her once Hayes shouted.

"Careful, I've got her head" He told one of the people who came over to her. He supported her head with his hands, making her back towards the ground.

"I need rapid response, oxygen, and a gurney now. Hurry up!" The tone of his voice was demanding. He knew that, but all he wanted was for Meredith to be alright.

"Can you hear me Grey? Grey come on, stay with me Grey." It was strange. Just hours ago they were in surgery together, making jokes, laughing, and now he finds her on the ground.

"I'm here, don't worry. It'll be okay" He kept saying it as though it was a chant. He wanted her to be okay. He needed her to be okay.

"I'm right here. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." At this moment, he was trying to reassure himself that she'll be fine, but the truth? He didn't know if she was actually going to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the hospital, nobody was taking Meredith having covid well. The mood there wasn't so joyful as well. Ever since she collapsed that day, Teddy Altman and soon was Andrew Deluca, were her doctors. All she wanted was to go home, but Deluca and Teddy didn't let her, that's when, she collapsed again on her hospital bed room.

Since that day, all Hayes wanted to do was to be there with her. He always uses humor to hid the fact that he's worried about her. Nobody realizes it, but deep down, he's as equally, if not even more, worried about Meredith. He had FaceTimed her outside the windows when he gotten the chance, but that still wasn't enough.

"Hey Hayes! Maggie Pierce said from across the peds floor. It had been quiet, so she decided to stop by and take a breather. Since working on the covid floor, patients were always coding and dying, and she was tired.

"Pierce! How's Shepherd and Link with the kids?" Hayes asked, coming by closer to where Maggie was.

"They're handling Meredith having covid as best as possible. Amelia and Link just told them, and they aren't taking it very well." All she wanted to do was cry, but she knew she had to stay as strong as possible, even though she knew that was going to be difficult.

"Yeah, the mood in the hospital has been pretty quiet ever since Grey collapsed. How is she anyway?" He didn't want to seem so concerned by asking, but he needed to know how she's been.

"She doesn't want anyone helping her. All she wants to do is go home. Including the bossing around she's been doing to both Deluca and Teddy." She smiled, trying to somewhat lighten the situation.

"Sounds just like her" Hayes chucked. He knew this was the typical thing for Meredith, so didn't think nothing of it. As soon as he said that, Maggie was being paged back to the covid floor.

"Well, duty calls. See you around" Maggie exclaimed, waving bye before she ran to the covid floor.

———————————-

The peds floor was still quiet, and Hayes was surprised. So he decided it would be a good time to go check up on Meredith. He didn't go into her room, so he FaceTimed her.

"You look like crap" She started. Her voice was kind of shaky, but was able to finish her sentence.

"Look who's talking" He threw back. He missed this. He missed the banter, all the times they spend in an or, or all the jokes they'd make. He was glad that he found her. Nobody even knew that it was him. She was brought in by the gurney that he distraught fully asked for, so nobody thought that he would've been the one that found her.

"How is it out there? How are my kids?" She needed to know the answer to that question. Of course well, she's not one who would be described as selfish. All her life, she's done things that were the opposite of selfish, but also stupid.

"Pierce told me that they aren't handling you having this virus well, and I don't think Shepherd and Link are either." It was the truth in fact. Amelia tried not breaking down infront of the kids, but she couldn't handle it. Her kids being orphans, and her with Link taking care of 4 kids?

"I'll probably FaceTime her later. I know she and the kids are probably worried." She said. She stifled a cough trying to hide it, but it was pretty obvious.

"Go ahead, get some rest, I'll see you later." He was about to hang up, when he heard that Meredith was about to say something.

"I'm afraid...I'm afraid that if I fall asleep...I'm afraid that I won't wake up" That hit him to his core. He was shocked, at first. She had never showed him that type of vulnerability before, so he was taken back.

"Everyone's scared of you Grey, you know that? It's cause your fierce. You've got teeth, grit. You fight to the bloody death about the stupidest little things. This virus has got nothing on you." He breathed out, and sure as hell didn't regret a word he said.

They kept looking at one another through the windows while FaceTiming, one not knowing about the other. She hung up on him, and decided to fall asleep. However, Hayes stared at her through the window for a while. He was wondering the worse possibilities as Meredith fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this fic, as long as I have multiple ideas for what would happen in future chapters. Thank you for reading!!


	3. The Way Life Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read to the end...I’m so sorry

Amelia was falling apart. She didn't know what to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_I can't do it Link. What if Meredith dies, then what?" Amelia as in despair. She couldn't think of the fact that Meredith may die, and she'll be taking care of the kids herself._

_"She'll survive it. I'm sure of it" Link always had his ways of giving hope, not knowing whether it was false or not._

_"Why do you do that? Why are you so positive? We don't know if she'll live or survive. All we know is that this virus is unpredictable. So please, stop saying that "she'll be fine" and "everything's going to be fine" because it well as hell not be"_

_She said that in one breather, but it was the truth. Even if this was Meredith Grey, this virus is new, so many outcomes can come with it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hospital gossip was pretty normal at the moment. That was until another one of their own got this infectious disease. Tom Koracick. He was tested positive for the virus, but he never showed symptoms. He repeatedly said he was fine, but Owen told him he had to go quarantine in his house. 

Well? Tom didn't believe him at first. They had it out each other's throats for so long. So, he decided to take another test, just to find out he was still positive, and that Owen wasn't lying.

_"Tom? Tom it's me Teddy." Teddy had knocked onto Tom's door to see how he was doing. To her extent, she was surprised she didn't hear his voice. That was because on the other side of the door, he had been shivering, quivering, all around. She knocked again, still not being able to hear a response. She was growing worried. Tom as strong as he possibly could, which wasn't really possible, opened the door._

_"Oh my god, Tom. You're shaking?!" She said as she quickly came inside his house. She noticed that he looked completely pale, and just, well, awful. He didn't know how to respond. It looked like he was cold, and even if he was blinking, and moving, he didn't respond to Teddy, and instead just gave her a little look. She closed the door, and opted to call 911._

_"Hello yes. My name is Dr. Teddy Altman, Im a cardiothrisitic surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. I have another surgeon here, who tested positive for covid, but showed no symptoms until now. He's shivering, and sweaty pale." She finished the conversation with dispatch, waiting for an ambulance to arrive._

" _Listen to me Tom, you're going to be fine. You hear me? You're going to be okay." She kept repeating it, thinking that he hadn't shown any symptoms till now. She wondered why, but she knew how unpredictable this virus was. Several minutes later, the ambulance had arrived, and Teddy careful guided Tom inside._

 _They were on their way to Grey Sloan, Teddy holding his hand throughout the whole ride. It was very clear she was worried about him. They arrived to the hospital, Owen and Schmitt already outside waiting. Once the ambulance stopped, the paramedic opened the back of it, to reveal a sick Tom, and a distraught Teddy. The paramedic gave Owen and Schmitt the status on Tom_ , as _they took him inside the hospital. Teddy following._

——————————

Meredith was only getting worse. Managing, but still. She’s have multiple coughing fits that she tried holding back. Hayes hadn’t been visiting her, which probably meant he has patients, so she didn’t mind. She was staring into the oblivion, until she was getting an incoming call from Amelia.

“Hey Mer, how are you feeling?” Amelia asked. She was trying to be calm as possible, but deep down she knew that Meredith wasn’t doing so well.

“Like hell. But how are the kids?” Even sick in a hospital bed, she cared about her kids above anything and anyone.

“Well they’re eating, sleeping normally. They miss you, you know? Zola’s been asking about you for days, wondering when you’re going to get better.” Amelia was on the verge of tears. She knew this was a difficult situation, for her, Link, and the kids.

“I know. But I don’t know when I’m going to get out of here. I want to see my kids so bad, but instead I’m stuck in this hospital bed!”

“Is that mommy?” Zola said through the phone, as Amelia was talking.

“It is, would you like to talk her?” She was hesitate at first about letting Zola talk to Meredith, just because it had been a while, and Amelia didn’t know how Zola was going to react.

“Yes, please.” Zola has been waiting for this, for god knows how long. She just wanted to talk to her mom, who literally has a disease that can affect the lifestyle of herself, and so many others.

“Hi mommy.” Zola pleaded. She was finally so glad she was able to see Meredith. All the thoughts that would’ve been in her head, wondering whether she was going to die or not.

“Hey Zo-Zo. How are you, how’s Bailey, and Ellis?” She missed this. Talking to her kids. She couldn’t stand the fact that she was stuck on a hospital bed, not being able to touch and hug her kids.

“Well Bailey keeps talking about superhero’s, and Ellis plays with her dolls most of the time. We really miss you mommy. Are you going to get better” Meredith’s heart broke when Zola said this because the truth was that, she didn’t know. This virus had so many twists and turns, she didn’t know what to say.

“I don’t know Zola. I hope all the doctors can fix me, so that I can come home.” That was the best she could’ve done. I mean, what was she supposed to tell her?

“I love you mommy.” She couldn’t handle it anymore. Being away from her kids, she was so disappointed.

“I love you too Zo-Zo. Behave okay?” Her mother voice came out. She needed her to know how much she really loved her. Well, in case. Amelia had said her goodbye, and soon ended the call.

Meredith wondered when she was going to get 100% better. When she was going to leave this hellhole. She didn’t know.

————————————

Hayes hadn’t seen Meredith in so long, so once he was finished operating on his patient, and updated the parents on his recovery, he went to Meredith’s room, only to see her coding.

He as quickly as possible, pressed the code blue button, which lead the coding team in. He tried not to show emotion, he really did, but at this moment, it was so difficult.

“Charge to 320!” He said, as he pressed the defibrillator to her chest. The look of despair on his face showed it all. Was she really not about to survive?

“Charge again to 350!” Even louder. He couldn’t let her die, he just couldn’t. Her life was on his hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. Some of the events in here are similar to the ones on the show, and others aren’t. When I use plots from season 17 onto this fic, the order isn't going to be exactly the same. Just to let you know. Oh and that ending...


	4. Challenges

"We got her back?!" Hayes in relief exclaimed. He was so glad that she was resuscitated successfully, and that she has a pulse. He didn't really want to show it, but deep down, he was so glad she was okay. 

"We did!" The nurses and coding team couldn't imagine losing Meredith. For a minute, they thought she was actually going to die. 

Minutes, even hours since Meredith was resuscitated, she hadn't woken up. There wasn't an awake shock after resuscitation, there was nothing. The heart rate monitor was accordingly accurate, and she did have a pulse, she just hadn't woken up.

As much as he didn't want to, he needed to tell Maggie and Amelia. They needed to know. Maggie was already at the hospital, so he decided it would be best to tell her first. 

"Pierce, glad I caught you. Can we talk? Privately?" He found her in the covid floor. She had just finished checking in on patient of hers. Hayes knew that it was going to be difficult, telling her the news about Mer.

"Sure. Is everything alright?" Maggie was growing concerned. She didn't know what was happening, but she could tell it wasn't good, at all........

Maggie rushed into Meredith's room just seconds after Hayes told her about Meredith. She couldn't believe it. Her own sister. Half of not, Meredith meant so much to Maggie.

"I have to tell Amelia." She was in disbelief. At this point, she was tearing up. Even if Meredith wasn't dead, Maggie needed to tell her. For her sake, and for the kids. She knew this was going to be a long road for her, IF she were to recover. She quickly ran out of the room, going to tell Amelia, but trying best to deal with her emotions. 

Once Maggie left, Hayes just stood there, looking at Meredith. He didn't want to show emotion, he couldn't. However, she was the only friend he had. The banter, the playful comments, OR surgeries. Even if she was resuscitated, there's no way of saying if she'll wake up or not.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amelia and Link were still at Meredith's house. Obviously, things were hectic there. With 4 kids, it isn't easy, especially in the mental stability Amelia and Link have been lately, especially Amelia. 

"Hello? Teddy what's wrong?" Amelia had just gotten a call from Teddy. She was desperately worried about Tom, and she needed someone to be able to check him out.

"I'm on my way" was the only 4 words Amelia could've said before Link walked in.

"Who was that?" Link said, walking in. He didn't expect the answer Amelia was about to give.

"It was Teddy. She wants me to head to the hospital to check on Tom. Apparently, he's gotten symptomatic to the point where he had to be admitted. I'll be right back." She was quickly rushing, grabbing her things so that she could head over to the hospital to check on Tom.

"Alright go, I'll see you later" He waved, as she was quickly running out. She returned the wave, and then shut the door, starting to rush to the hospital.

Amelia made it to the hospital, and as she was on her way to Tom's room, she ran over Maggie. Amelia saw how distraught Maggie looked, so she was hesitant at first. She still hasn't processed the fact that Meredith wasn't awake.

“Maggie, what's up?" Amelia had no idea what was happening. She could tell by Maggie's face that something was wrong, but she has no idea what it was. She took a minute to answer Amelia's questions, already breaking down.

"What is it, you can tell me" Now Amelia was confused, but most important worried. She didn't know what to expect. 

"It's Meredith. She was coding, and then Hayes resuscitated her. But, she hasn't woken up. It's been 4 hours, and she still hasn't. What if she never does." Maggie really had stopped believing at this moment. She actually didn't really know whether Meredith would wake up or not. 

"How's her bp and stats?" Amelia didn't want to involve her emotions in this conversation, so she strictly stuck with that.

"They were normal, fine. It doesn't make sense, is she tired, is that why she won't wake up? Or is there another serious problem?" Every worse case scenario was going through Maggie's head. The unpredictabilities of covid were so unexpected, and so cruel that there was no way of saying how Meredith's health was going to turn out. 

—————————————-

Amelia needed some time to process as well what she had heard, before going into Tom's room to examine him. She couldn't believe it. The news of Meredith just getting covid shocked her enough, and now the possibility that she's in this type of sleep? However, she was able to keep it together enough to be able to examine Tom..

When she came out his room from examining him, Teddy stood right outside. "Neuro exams intact, no deficits" Amelia said while coming out of Tom's room.

"He asked for his son" Teddy remarked. She knew that there had to be a specific reason as to why when Tom was out of the ambulance bay, and into a tram-a room, he asked about David. 

"I think the seizure and delirium are secondary to hypoxemia, and inflammation from COVID; possibly early sepsis. Let's just watch him, and see how he responds to treatment." Amelia wasn't as concerned as Teddy was about the David mention. By the neuro examination, she just concluded early sepsis. 

A simple "Okay" was all Teddy gave before they discussed the kids, and Owen. "So, um, I guess you heard what happened?" Amelia knew what Teddy was referring to when she asked this question, and she gave a simple response. 

"Yeah. And I have feelings. But I've also done more hurtful and complicated things in my life than anyone I've met outside of a NA meeting so. Some of them to Owen." Amelia couldn't put as much blame for Teddy in this situation. She did admit that she's done some indescribable things, however she also knew what Teddy did shouldn't be excused. 

"Owen won't say a word to me, that doesn't have to do with the kids, and everyone's ignoring me or treating me like I'm wearing a scarlet letter" She was hurt. She knew that she'd done the day she did it, but she still felt remorse. 

"What about Tom?" 

"He's hurt, too." She genuinely felt remorse. She felt so horribly that Owen had to find out the way he did, and for the most part that she was caught.

"Well um, I'll keep checking up on him." Was the last thing Amelia said before walking away. Teddy left there wondering about both Tom and Owen.

——————————————

Even with the virus, Tom now showing symptoms, and Meredith on the verge of it, there was still the usual things happening in the hospital. Like Jo. One day, she was told to deliver a baby, and just after that one delivery, she felt happy, alive. Mind you she hasn't felt this way in a long time. Even if she was going to regret the decision later on, or if it was a rational idea.

_"I don't know Schmitt. I just...when I delivered that baby, I felt this joy, I don't know how to describe it. It just felt so right, and I know, I know you might think it's a bad idea, but I just want to be happy."_

_It was the truth, in fact. This virus was making peoples moods and motivation drop significantly, so any happiness that Jo could earn from being an ob-ygn will do her some good._

_"Alright, but I'm telling you, you're going to regret it."_

Or the fact that Bailey's mom had just been admitted into the hospital. Bailey was working of course, so she didn't get the miss call notifications from Ben until she picked up her phone. He had been rushing his words, saying that he and Bailey's mother were at the hospital, but she didn't hear him say "your mom" until he rushed into the hospital with her on a gurney.

_"Mom?!" She was in complete disbelief, and she had nothing to say. Maggie had been in the background, so she also saw Bailey mother, and she wasn't looking as well._

_Ben had given Bailey a sign to back up, since once he rushed in Bailey started moving closer to Elena. He knew it was a bad idea because he knew that it was a possibility she has covid._

_"Mom? Hey it's me. I'm here, I'm here" Were the last things Bailey sand before Elena was going to get admitted into the_ hospital, not knowing whether she'll live, or die.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty Long chapter. It took me a while to make this just because of school, and me juggling ideas of what to do with this fanfic. I still don’t know how many chapter this will officially have, but I’m planning on just doing 10, and just doing merhayes onshots.


End file.
